Stupid Choices
by HardRockPrincess
Summary: A little one-shot to go with River Winters Song Remains the Same. Seventeen-year-old Sam Winchester realizes how much he and Alex have driven apart. He tries to make amends with her by taking her to her favorite movie. Too bad this night ends up with the twins worse than they were before. Pre-SRS. Mute!Alex. No Casitel.


**Hi! This is a little one-shot to go along with River Winters' **_**Song Remains the Same. **_**Sam and Alex are seventeen years old, Dean's twenty-one, Alex is still mute, and Cas is not here. I hope you enjoy it and I hope this is almost as good as River Winters' writing.**

*November 2000*

Alex Winchester was going through some old pictures taken of her, Sam, and Dean when they were still innocent children. She smiled genuinely this time and was still getting used to the fact that she was having a surprisingly good week. Well, as good as it could get with being mute and always moving from town to town hunting supernatural creatures. Normally, life for her was hell because she was either being pushed around by her father, listening to her father and twin brother, Sam, argue, or getting picked on from other children at school. She can now cross the latter off because she dropped out when she was fifteen.

However, this week has been uneventful to her standards. For once, Sam and her father, John, weren't at each other's throats. And the best part, she, Sam, and her older brother Dean have been bonding more. It made her feel good because Sam had been pulling away from them ever since he was thirteen years old. She couldn't blame him for not wanting to be a hunter because honestly, it sucked. Their father was not at all any help in convincing him to stay. He was domineering, opinionated, cruel, and to an extent-abusive.

So no, she couldn't fault Sam in wanting to leave, but it also made her angry. Dean was staying. No matter how many times he says he likes hunting, she knows deep down, Dean wants to get out of this life too. But Dean stuck with them. Alex physically couldn't leave since her voice was non-existent, so why can't Sam stay for their sake? For _her _sake? She knew it was selfish but honestly, she never had a chance to be selfish.

But lately, it seemed that whatever tension was between them was fading away. She was smart enough to know it won't last, but she'll treasure while she can.

Her thoughts were interrupted when Sam came into the room.

"Hey kiddo. How are you?" he asked, casually.

Alex smiled slightly and gave him a big "thumbs up." This made Sam smile.

"Well, you're in a good mood," said Sam, happy to see his twin smile because he was so used to seeing her with that 'I hate everything' expression.

Alex simply shrugged her shoulders. There hasn't been a fight from any of them for a while, which is a big accomplishment in the Winchester family.

"So Alex, Dad's giving us the night off," said Sam.

Alex raised her eyebrows. Surely he was joking. John Winchester giving his kids a break is like Sam getting less than a B average in any of his subjects. Impossible.

"I know it's weird, but I think Dean talked to him. Dad said he was going to do a little extra training with Dean that is too advanced even for us. That's where I think Dean talked to him because since when has Dad cared about whether something's too much for us to handle?" said Sam, contemptuously.

Alex knew the feeling. She still remembered when he forced her to hold a gun that was way too heavy for her eight-year-old self, and when he forced her to fight him in the woods like a soldier when she was thirteen, and especially that time her father locked her in a shed with spiders _all night long. _

But what she wanted to know was why Sam was telling her this? He normally hasn't talked to her about much except when it was to judge her or some other thing.

"I wanted to know, if you wanted to see a movie. Just you and me," he asked.

Now she was really shocked. They haven't spent any time together, just the two of them, since they were twelve. He began distancing himself from her when he was thirteen. For a moment she felt slight disdain. _Aren't you worried people might judge you because of your freak sister, _she though bitterly.

But that only lasted for a moment before the feeling of longing swelled up inside her. This was one chance to make things right with Sam, to be close as they once were. If he was offering, maybe he wanted it too. She grabbed a piece of paper and wrote on it.

_**Which movie?**_

Sam smiled that Alex wanted to come with him.

"I'll let you pick," he said. This improved Alex's mood even more.

She then wrote down: _**The 6**__**th**__** Day**_

Sam looked at her amused. "Of course you'd pick a Schwarzenegger film."

Alex gave him one of her cheeky smiles before asking one more question.

_**Where are we getting the money?**_

"I talked to Dean. He said he would give us twenty dollars each for each of us," said Sam. Alex was okay with this and nodded.

"Okay. We'll buy tickets for the seven o'clock showing. I hope you enjoy," said Sam.

Alex can't remember the last time she felt this happy about anything. Too bad she didn't know how this night was going to end.

Around 6:30, Sam and Alex were on their way out. Sam kept a handgun in his inside coat pocket while Alex kept a knife in hers. Dean was going over the basic rules.

"Now don't talk to anyone, don't draw attention, and if you are attacked do not resort to killing unless there's no other choice. Got it?" he asked.

"Yes Dean. We know what to do," said Sam with a light eye roll. Sam and Alex were on their way out before Dean called out to them.

"Oh and call when you're on your way home!"

"Yes Dean!" Sam called back.

Sam and Alex walked to the local movie theatre in town that was only five minutes away. Sam turned his head and saw Alex smiling which made him feel good. She hasn't smiled like that in a long time. Most of the time when he sees her she's sullen, withdrawn, angry, and just plain depressed. This was why he kept insisting to Dad and Dean that they teach her sign language because if they never get her voice back shouldn't she have another way of communication? She was capable of being the independent, confident girl he knew she could be. But to do that, she needs a push in the right direction. She can't rely on Dean, Dad, and himself to always be around to help her. Dad felt differently claiming that it's pointless because they are going to get her voice back from that thing that killed their mother, Mary. But nothing helped her. On the contrary, it seemed to make the situation worse and even more unbearable for her.

But tonight they weren't going to think about any of that. It will just be two twins chowing down on popcorn and gulping soda while watching a good movie like any other teenager.

The movie theatre was packed and the line for the tickets was long. He prayed that there would be a lot of commercials before the show started because they could be here a while. After ten minutes, the twin Winchesters reached the front of the line and bought their tickets.

"Would you like to get some popcorn and soda?" asked Sam. Alex nodded her head yes. Much to his surprise, the popcorn line wasn't as long.

"Hi what can I get you?" asked the cashier.

"We'll have one large popcorn to share, and two diet Cokes please," said Sam.

"Coming right up!" she said cheerfully. A minute later their food was ready.

"I hope you and your girlfriend enjoy the movie," said the woman with a smile.

Sam and Alex's eyes went wide in horror.

"No she's not my girlfriend! She's my sister," said Sam, embarrassed.

"Oh I'm so sorry. How come she's not saying anything?" the woman asked.

"She's mute," said Sam deadpanned, hoping to get off this topic.

"Oh I'm very sorry miss," said the woman, who now looked sympathetic. Sam saw that this just made Alex angry. "Um, did I offend her?"

Alex looked ready to dive over the counter and tackle her.

"She doesn't like people pitying her," explained Sam. Alex seemed to agree and made her point by flipping the woman off. "Alex, stop that!"

Alex's head swiveled in Sam's direction and she huffily turned her back on him, causing him to groan.

"Look I'm sorry I offended your sister-"

"No it's not your fault. She just gets it a mood most of the time," Sam explained, causing Alex to shoot him an annoyed look. "Well you do!"

"Well, I hope you enjoy the movie," said the woman, warily.

"I hope so too," said Sam before roughly yanking Alex to the side of the theatre. "Was that necessary?"

Alex gave him her signature bitch-face, a sign that she wasn't happy with how he handled the situation. Well if she was going to flip people off over the stupidest reasons, then too damn bad.

"Look, I know you don't like being pitied, but how did you expect her to react when I told her you were mute?" asked Sam shrilly.

Alex looked around for something to write on and settled with a napkin and pulled out a pen that she carried around with her. She wrote down:

_**I would have preferred it if you didn't tell her I was mute.**_

"She asked! What was I supposed to say?" asked Sam, annoyed.

Alex looked at him like he was stupid and wrote: _**Tell her I had laryngitis and my doctor told me not to speak for a while. I would have been fine with that.**_

Sam sighed in exasperation. They were doing so well and this happened. Why couldn't they just spend time together without butting heads so much?

"Alex, I'm sorry I told her you were mute. But can you please be on your best behavior tonight? I'm doing this for you. I took you out so you could enjoy yourself tonight, and maybe we could bond more. I want this to go well for you and if that means not looking at people like they're a demon or something, can you do that?" asked earnestly.

Alex thought about it for a moment and, albeit reluctantly, nodded her head.

"Good. Ready to go in?" asked Sam. Alex nodded and the twin Winchesters entered the theatre.

*Two Hours Later*

Alex exited the theatre thoroughly entertained and Sam was glad that she enjoyed the movie. She always got a thrill out of action movies especially with Arnold Schwarzenegger. Sure, they were a couple of annoying giggling girls in front of her that she told to shut up by smacking them on the head. One of them called her an ugly bitch and she was sure she might've gotten into a fight with them if Sam hadn't intervened. But other than that it was a great movie and Sam seemed to enjoy it too.

"Did you have fun tonight?" asked Sam. Alex responded by pulling her brother into tight hug. "Whoa! I'll take that as a 'yes'," said Sam ginning down at her. Alex fervently nodded her head.

"Well kiddo, I'm going to run to the bathroom very quickly. Can you wait out here for two minutes while I hit the John?" Sam asked. Alex nodded her head 'yes' again before Sam went in.

Alex thought about what happened tonight and was honestly a lot happier than she had been for years. She was so worried Sam was lost from her, but tonight had proven otherwise. They still had some issues to work out because she hasn't forgotten about the times Sam acted like he was better than her, shot her down, and distanced himself from her. She was still a little bitter over it, but after tonight, maybe there was hope for them to be best friends again. If he was willing to spend time with her again, she could try to forgive him. She knew owed Sam a hell of a lot for bringing her here. It almost seemed like they were kids again: joined at the hip, always looking out for each other, and knows exactly what the other is thinking and feeling.

She didn't dwell on this for long because the sound of a scream echoed outside the theatre. People were running outside to see what the commotion was. Outside in the circle people formed around them, two tall, muscular, unruly looking men were ganging up on a skinny, lean young man who couldn't have been older than twenty.

"Please! I'm sorry, it won't happen aga-"

"We warned you what would happen if you didn't pay up!" growled Big Guy 1.

"Now, Frank, it's time for some overdue retribution," said Big Guy 2 more quietly, but with more venom.

The skinny man-Frank-tried to beg them to leave him alone, but this only seemed to provoke them. The big men began to beat him to a pulp, punching, kicking, and twisting the poor man in ways she didn't even know were possible. And no one was doing anything to stop it!

Alex's blood boiled. Beating up a defenseless man was one thing, but when two big guys gang up on one small man, it was nothing short of cowardice. Alex despised cowards more than the supernatural creatures she hunted. She decided she didn't mind knocking someone's teeth out today, so she did something both incredibly brave and incredibly stupid. She pushed past the crowd of people and stormed into the ring.

Most people were staring at her like she was nuts-she probably was-because there was no way a skinny teenager could take down these two Macho Muscles.

Well they clearly don't know a Winchester when they see one.

Alex was a hell of a lot strong than she looked so she able to yank one of the guys to face her before punching him square in the jaw.

"Aw shit! You punch like a man!" he shouted. He didn't even know that was her light punch. The other guy stormed toward her but she was ready. She spun around and kicked him in the worst place imaginable. He collapsed while grasping his male parts and squealing in pain.

"Paco get up! You can't let yourself be taken down by a teenage girl!" shouted the other guy.

Paco seemed to comprehend and began to stand up but Alex punched him right in the nose and bruised her own hand in the process. For a moment she stopped to look at it, and this is what cost her. The other big man, whose name she still didn't know, yanked her hair and she would've let out a terrified scream if she had a voice.

"You are going to pay you little bitch!" he snarled.

Alex spat in his face and kicked out, but this time he grabbed one of her legs and dangled her upside down. She tried to wriggle her way out, only for him to drop her. Thankfully her hands were out and kept her head from colliding with the pavement. Her hands were bloody and stung like hell, but she has endured worse pain. The guy, Paco slammed his hand into her stomach that she was sure left a nasty bruise. She tried to fight back but both men had finally overpowered her and she was being kicked and punched so much she found it nearly impossible to defend herself.

"What's wrong? Aren't you gonna scream little girl?" taunted Paco. _Oh if only, _she thought bitterly.

She had no idea where Sam was and why he hasn't found her yet, if he was even looking. But if he was looking and couldn't find her, she had one last hope. She bent her neck down far enough to grab the silver whistle around her neck with her teeth, stuck in her mouth and blew loudly. The men were caught off guard and confused by this, but must've had an idea what it was for because the other big guy grabbed for it and started pulling it, choking her.

"Get the whistle off her, Marty!" shouted Paco.

Alex continued to struggle for freedom, but the more she struggled the more she choked and the more she was sure she might die. Suddenly, she heard the voice that was her saving grace.

"Hey assholes!" shouted the voice.

Paco and Marty turned around and were met with a fist to both their faces from Sam Winchester. The kid started to kick and punch them the same way they had done to Frank and to Alex. Since Sam was only seventeen, his punches and kicks didn't fatally wound them, but they were hard enough to cause some damage to their faces and other parts. Sam ran protectively to his sister who was covered in cuts, bruises, and he was certain there were some broken bones included too.

"If I ever see either of your faces after today, I will take the gun in my pocket and _shoot _you," Sam growled venomously. Paco and Marty seemed to heed the warning and ran out.

Alex yanked Sam's arm and suddenly looked younger than seventeen. She looked like a little kid needed someone to tell her it was alright and that she was safe. Sam gathered Alex into his arms and started murmuring apologies to her for not finding her sooner. Alex didn't blame him for this though. It was her stupid decision to think she could take on two giant muscle men herself.

One of the bystanders must've called 911 because before she knew it, she was on a gurney with the sound of doctors around her. Sam was standing over her saying how she was going to be alright. His face started to look funny. His face was swishing like water. She liked water and how come and peaceful it was and soon she was thinking of quiet peace before blacking out completely.

* * *

Sam was standing over his unconscious sister. The doctors and nurses were done treating her and now he needed to wait for her to wake up. He called Dean and Dad and told them about the predicament. He said he'd explain more of what happened after they arrived at the hospital. The doctors said other than a couple of bruises, cuts, and the fact that her left arm was broken, there was no permanent damage and she would be able to leave the hospital the next day.

He felt like a shit brother for not finding Alex sooner, but another part of him was angry at her for leaving and getting into a fight with two huge men. Did she have any idea what they could do to her? And did she have any idea how worried he would be? Soon he thought back to the last few years when they had begun to drift apart. Maybe she _didn't _realize how worried he would be. Maybe he pushed her away too much and that's why she always clung to Dean. Maybe that's why Dean always looked out for Alex more.

He was torn two ways. He most desperately wanted a normal life and he did not want to be a part of the hunting life his father had dead set on him. But he also wanted acceptance, to be a part of the family. He wanted his father to look at him without disappointment in his eyes. He wanted Dean to look out for him the same way he looked out for Alex. And he especially wanted to be close to Alex again like she once was with him. But why couldn't they accept the fact that if he didn't want to be a hunter that it was his choice and they can't force him into it? And more importantly, why did they insist on telling him that seeking independence is nothing short of selfish? He loved them all, but he was angry with them too, especially with his father. In his eyes, John Winchester wanted him to be the dependant, brain-dead, blindly loyal son just so he could feel better about himself, and walk all over him. He gave up trying to convince Dean how Dad was simply controlling them, but he hadn't given up on Alex. He knew Alex hated this life just as much as he did. He knew she was capable of being independent and self-reliant, but she needed more guidance toward that path. And since she was constantly clinging to Dean, who held onto their father's every word, he wasn't sure that was going to happen.

His train of thought was lost when the hospital room doors burst open. In the doorway were his brother Dean, and his father John both out of breath, and incredibly worried.

"Sam, we left the minute you called! Is Alex alright?" asked Dean, frantically.

"She's covered in cuts and bruises, and her left arm is going to be in a cast for a while. It's not wonderful, but the doctor said it could've been much worse," explained Sam, exhausted from worry.

"Oh thank the Lord! How did this happen?" asked Dean.

"After the movie, I went to the bathroom for two minutes and told Alex to wait for me. When I came back out she was gone and these two huge men were beating her up," said Sam, still angry at those two jerks.

"What?! I swear if I ever see either of them-"

"I don't think you will because I came out and gave them a little taste of their own medicine," said Sam.

"You did what?" asked Dean, who looked shocked and mildly impressed.

"Did you think I was going to let them go unscathed after what they did to Alex?" asked Sam, with both eyebrows raised.

"Well, I didn't think that goody-two-shoes Sammy would want to get his hands dirty," said Dean teasingly.

"Well guess what, I'm still a Winchester, and Winchesters protect their own," said Sam with a smile playing on his lips.

"You're right they do," said Dean, smiling back.

"But I have a quick question Sam. Why did you let your sister out of your sight in the first place?" asked John, frowning. This put a whole damper on the lighter mood Dean and Sam had.

"I was going to the bathroom for two minutes. Obviously I couldn't take her in there with me because it's the Men's room-"

"So you let something as trivial as a bathroom stop you from keeping an eye on your sister?" asked John, thoroughly annoyed.

"It was two minutes. How was I supposed to know-"

"I give you an order and you're supposed to follow it," John said through gritted teeth. "Your job as well as Dean's to look out for each other, especially Alex."

"Well _excuse_ me for not predicting that leaving her alone for two _fucking _minutes would cause her to get into a fight with two men twice her size!" exclaimed Sam. "Just because you give an order, doesn't mean it's the law!"

"Sam, do you think you can have this conversation with Dad later?" asked Dean, warily. As usual, he was ignored.

"If my orders aren't always right, then how come something always goes wrong whenever they are disobeyed?!" yelled John.

"You know what, how come you aren't angry with _Alex _for running off in the first place?!" yelled Sam back at him. Dean tensed up. He didn't want Sam to direct Dad's anger on Alex because he knows if he does, there's a chance she might get more than a loud scolding. He really hated looking like he was acting against Sam, but he needed to make sure Alex doesn't get any more than a scolding. And he most certainly can_not _tell Sam about Dad's…temper issues.

"Sam, come one, give Alex a break. She just-"

Sam swiveled around to face Dean, red-faced and furious.

"Why are you taking _her _side!?" yelled Sam. Dean staggered back because he knew his little brother's temper was just as frightening as the rest of the Winchester's. Also because underneath the absolute fury, Sam looked hurt, like he had just been slapped in the face. "Why do you _always _take her side _every damn time_!? It's always about _Alex_! Even when _she's _in the wrong, you and Dad always find some way to blame it on _me!_" he shouted, sounding nearly close to tears. Sam looked away trying to compose himself, knowing that getting emotional was frowned upon by their dad. Dean felt bad for making Sam cry, but he didn't know how to tell Sam why he always looked out for Alex more, and that it was _not _favoritism of her over him. However Sam's next words seemed to confirm his reasoning. "Is it because she's mute?" asked Sam in a raspy voice.

There it was. Dean always looked out for her more because she was the one who needed it the most. She couldn't fit in with other people laughing at her disability. "Sam, she isn't like you and me. She can't call for help if she's in trouble."

"She mute, Dean. She isn't _brain-dead. _She is smart enough and able enough to handle things on her own for a couple of minutes. She is also old enough that she can't use her disability as an excuse for making rash and reckless decisions," said Sam, as if it were obvious.

"I know she can't. But you can't try to redirect the blame on her since she's the one in the hospital bed-"

"_She _ran off! _She _ran to fight two bastards that were twice her size!" yelled Sam. Dean was now growing frustrated on how Sam kept insisting it was Alex's fault this happened. To an extent, Dean knew his brother was right, but he couldn't let Dad get angry with Alex otherwise she'll be on the receiving end of one of Dad's drunken rages.

"Yeah she left on _your _watch," stated Dean, accusingly.

"I was in the bathroom for two _fucking _minutes," growled Sam. "I _asked _her to wait for me until I got out and I find out that she ran off! I shouldn't have to worry about leaving her alone for a couple of minutes!"

"So she went against orders, like you do most of the time these days?" said Dean, contemptuously. He knew the guilt trip was a low blow, but is his mind, it needed to be done. Sam's glare was now so fierce Dean wouldn't be surprised if his little brother would start throwing punches at him or yelling profanities at him. Sam did neither. Instead Sam just tore his gaze away and looked at Alex with a mix of hurt and a little anger.

"You really want me to take the blame for her actions don't you? You want Dad to yell at me so _she _won't get yelled at?" asked Sam, in a betrayed and defeated tone. Sam looked back at Dean representing a kicked puppy. Then he dropped the atomic bomb. "You don't give a crap about me as long as she stays safe."

Dean tried to argue how that wasn't true in the slightest. He tried to tell Sam he and Alex are _equally _important to him and that he couldn't choose one over the other. But his voice caught in his throat and he couldn't say anything. _Was _Alex more important to him than Sam? He didn't want that to be true but he was afraid Sam might be right. The fact that Dean didn't answer Sam only fueled the younger Winchester's fiery temper and he went into the biggest tirade Dean had ever seen.

"Oh yes! Poor little smart, tough, fights-like-a-man Alex! Who cares about anybody as long as _she _is okay?! Forget about the fact that _I _nearly got hurt saving her! Forget that _she_ is responsible for her own _stupid choices_! Forget that the world doesn't revolve around her! Forget that _she _can't be the reason other people get hurt! Forget that she needs to learn how to communicate and connect with others in a functional matter despite her mutism!" yelled Sam. Dean had never seen Sam this angry before. He sounded like he had wanted to say this for quite some time. Every bitter thing Sam bottled up was boiling over and Sam was growing even more sarcastic and angry as the tirade continued. "'Sam, you can't hang out with friends tonight, _Alex _can't be alone!' 'Sam, get out of the shower, _Alex _slipped on the carpet!' 'Sam, sleep on the floor so _Alex _can stay comfortable!' _Alex, Alex, Alex! _It's always about Alex! It always has been! I couldn't be burning alive for all you care as long as Alex lives! You don't care about anyone else! You don't give a fu-"

"Stop it Sam! Stop it _right now_!" yelled Dean. Sam stepped back a few steps but his glare didn't falter. "Is it really a wonder why she prefers to be around me? I try to take care of her because she needs it the most. People alienate her and she physically can't tell others what's on her mind. She's always alone and you haven't helped matters. Instead of being _jealous _of her and judging her, try to reach out to her, be her best friend, and support her! We are the only friends she has and if she doesn't have us, she doesn't have anybody. You at least have a chance at making other friends, but she has no chance. Can't you just try to be there for her like you always used to be?" asked Dean, earnestly.

"I already have, Dean. I tried to reach out to her and be her friend again, but look what happened. She got herself in trouble and _I'm _taking the brunt because of it. And it's not like I haven't tried. I have tried to reconnect with her, but she pushes me away. And after tonight, I don't know if I can try anymore," said Sam, sounding no longer angry, but sad and drained.

Dean was about to answer but a sound of tapping reached the brothers' ears. Alex was sitting up in her bed, tapping the table beside her to get their attention.

"Alex! Al! Are you okay?" exclaimed Dean frantically. Alex wrapped her arm that wasn't broke around Dean tightly. While Dean was muttering all kinds of worried-big-brother gibberish, Sam and John were approaching them carefully.

"Alex?" asked Sam warily. Alex looked up, wide-eyed, and unsure of what to do. This made Sam worried. How long had Alex been awake? How much of his tirade had she heard? "How are you?"

Alex shrugged her shoulders, indicating that she was okay given the circumstances. Sam approached her slowly, and he was shocked and a little relieved when her working arm pulled him into a hug. It wasn't as tight as Dean's, but he was glad she did something. "I'm…I'm sorry."

He wasn't just apologizing for her incident, but for the fact that she might've heard everything he ranted about. He knew he couldn't take it back and most of it was in a fit of rage. But, the only part that was 100% true was that Sam did feel like Alex needed to learn to take responsibility for her own actions. But yelling at her wasn't going to get him anywhere so he said this, "Promise me you will _never _run off like that again. If I tell you to wait for me, _please _listen."

Sam felt Alex pause for a moment before nodding her head against his shoulder. He knew that his problems with his twin were far from over and he knew he was going to have to face Dean again about all the terrible things he said about her. But right now, he can pretend that twin Winchesters, Sam and Alex, were the bonded best friends they used to be.

**Okay, I know this is not as good as how River Winters would right it, and I may have sugarcoated a little bit, but this was my interpretation of teenage Sam and Alex. I know they got distant in their teen years, but surely not all of it could've been bad. And there had to have been something that drove the wedge between Sam and Alex even further apart. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed. And Happy Easter Break!**


End file.
